Electronic flight bags for use aboard an aircraft during flight are known. The typical electronic flight bag includes an electronic storage device which acts as a container for storing various user-configurable flight-related objects, such as flight routes as defined by way-points, airport information that includes approach routes, associated fight charts or other desired charts, temporary flight restrictions, and weather information as well as any other user-defined data objects associated with the flight. For example, the electronic flight bag may be used in corporate aircraft and may include one or more data objects that relate to the corporate policies with respect to flights.
Since the ability for pilots to access navigation related information is mandated by FAA regulation, electronic flight bag systems currently used to replace paper-based navigation charts must be proven to exhibit equivalent or better reliability levels than corresponding paper-based navigation charts. For instance, regulatory agencies such as the FAA have provided guidance materials to airlines regarding suggested risk mitigations when transitioning from paper based to electronic navigation charts, which material suggests the need for separate backup power sources. The industry has responded to the aforesaid regulatory guidance by implementing electronic flight bag standby battery sources. However, at least the following disadvantages are associated with such standby battery sources: repetitive maintenance is needed due to battery maintenance (which increases life cycle costs) and the delays associated with certification challenges related to electronic flight bag safety (e.g., fire hazard, electrolyte leaks).